In some situations the crosslinking between a polycarbamate and a polyaldehyde may produce coating films or composites that are too brittle or that may have reduced crosslinking. However the use of polyaldehyde crosslinkers provide other desirable characteristics.
Non-reactive plasticizers have been used to soften or improve flexibility. However, plasticizers are migratory and can escape from the dried material.
Therefore, a crosslinkable composition using polyaldehyde crosslinkers which exhibits improved coating properties would be desirable.